


Tenth Doctor X Reader - Bomb

by writeyouin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Fluff and Humor, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: A request based off the prompt:  “I know you have a lot of questions, and I will answer them all. But first, we have to defuse a bomb.”





	Tenth Doctor X Reader - Bomb

The day had been a confusing blur so far. It had started as an ordinary day in your home town until you met him; the man who called himself the doctor.

You were heading home through an alley shortcut when the unusual man grabbed your hand frantically, you’d tried to pull away but he held you firmly in place and demanded, “Do you live here?”

Something about the urgency in his voice left no room for questions so you answered honestly with a weak, “Yes.”

“Brilliant, then I need your help; do you know if there are any tunnels that run under this city?”

“Uh… there are a load of sewer pipes that the kids like to play in, do those count?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m looking for,” there was an excited glint in his eyes, “Right, I need you to take me to them.”

You pulled away from the man, “Are you mad? I’m not-”

“This is important, see,” he flashed a badge in front of you, it told you that he was Detective Inspector John Smith.

“Detective? Am I- Are the people here in danger?”

“They will be if I don’t get to those tunnels,” he answered seriously.

You swallowed your fear and nodded in a manner that was supposed to look confident but which your voice betrayed, “O-okay, I’ll take y-you.”

* * *

As promised, you escorted Mr Smith to a well-known sewer entrance, large enough for a grown man; it was just on the outskirts of town where various plants had begun growing over it. Smith entered the sewer pipe, his sand shoes squelched against the wet metal as he disappeared into the darkness. You didn’t know whether to follow him or not, on one hand it definitely wasn’t safe, on the other, he hadn’t given you permission to leave. You hopped from one foot to the other indecisively, after a deep breath you ran in after him; if there really was any danger he seemed like the sort of person to be around.

It wasn’t long after you went for Detective Smith that you found yourself lost and alone in one of the many twists and turns of the labyrinth-like sewer; you could barely see an inch in front of you. You couldn’t go back for you didn’t know the way but you were also reluctant to go forward in the case that you would further your own predicament.

“ _I can’t stay here,_ ” you reasoned silently, “ _No one comes this far in, it’d be months before anyone found me…_ ”

You sighed heavily, breaking the eerie silence to cajole yourself on, “Come on (Y/N), time to be brave.”

You trudged further into the blackness, tracing the slimy metal walls to find your way forward. After about 10 minutes of aimless wandering you found light that seemed to be heading in one direction. It filled you with relief until you heard Smith yelling.

“NO. YOU CAN’T DO THAT, THESE PEOPLE HAVE A RIGHT TO LIVE, JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER SPECIES OUT THERE.”

“Who let you decide?” an unknown voice replied derisively.

While he was no longer shouting, Smith still sounded furious, “I am the doctor and I choose to decide; there is no higher authority than me so I demand you stop this now.”

You followed the voices into an old stone chamber, where John or rather “the doctor” was slumped on the floor with bound hands. You were more shocked to see his captor, a large, green creature with a pot belly and black eyes; what appeared to be a human skin suit was discarded in a crumpled pile next to it.

Burning bile rose to the back of your throat, you swallowed it down, determined not to be hindered by fear. Neither the doctor nor the creature had seen you, allowing you to edge away in search of something that could aid you; the answer came quickly to you in the form of a bulky rock. You hefted the rock up in both hands whilst holding your breath to avoid making any noise that would draw unwanted attention. With one mighty swing, you brought the rock crashing down onto the creatures’ head.

The doctor stared at the creature with wide eyes, once he was sure it wasn’t getting back up he whistled to get your attention; you had been frozen in shock until the doctor interrupted.

“Are you okay?” he asked gently.

“What is it? Is it- is it dead?” you managed weakly.

“It’s a Raxacoricofallapatorian and don’t worry it’s just unconscious. I don’t mean to hurry you but could you please untie me? There’s still a lot to do till the people of this planet are safe.”

It was only once you’d untied him that you registered what he’d said, “Wait. Planet!”

The doctor ran past you to a large chrome-like sphere suspended to the ceiling with wires, for a moment you wondered how you had missed it.

“You’re not a detective, are you?” you stated.

The doctor ignored you, he was too busy holding a silver tool with a blue light against the sphere.

“Who are you?” you asked, “And what is that sphere thing? Is this some kind of conspiracy or-”

The doctor faced you for the first time, concern was etched on his face, “I know you have a lot of questions, and I will answer them all. But first, we have to defuse a bomb.”

Under normal circumstances the idea or mere mention of a bomb would have elicited panic from you, however the unusual events of the day had put you in a state of calm that you couldn’t explain; it wasn’t adrenalin, you later realised, it was more like the calm in the eye of a hurricane.

You ran over to the bomb, stared at the doctor and asked one more question, “How can I help?”

The doctor grinned and began giving orders which you followed to the letter until the bomb was safely dismantled.

* * *

By the end of the day you had found out the answers to all of your questions; the problem being that each answer led to a million more questions. The doctor was taking you home in his ship, the TARDIS but unbeknownst to you he had taken a long route in order to give you some time to think.

You were shocked when you actually opened the TARDIS doors to find your house outside, it suddenly seemed a whole lot smaller than it used to; it looked so ordinary after what you had seen, so… mundane. The doctor leaned against the TARDIS door, watching you take tentative steps back home, it was a walk he’d seen many times before, it was the walk of a person who would soon find themselves missing the adventure.

“(Y/N),” he called you to a halt, you spun round, eager to hear what he had to say, “You saved my life back there, more importantly, you saved the lives of the thousands of people that live here. It seems that the universe could use someone like you;  **I**  could use someone like you.”

You beamed brightly, “You want me to come with you?”

The doctor slid his hands into the pockets of his brown suit, swaying back and forth casually, “Yeah, there’s a bit of room in the TARDIS after all.”

You wavered for a moment, giving a cursory glance over your shoulder to your home, the doctor seemed to sense what you were thinking because he added, “The TARDIS can also travel through time, it’ll be like you never left, oh and did I mention that it has a space phone? You can call anyone whenever you want.”

Reassured you ran back to him, ready for your next adventure.


End file.
